


lightning in our eyes

by EmberGlows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (both in regards to the characters and me the writer), (not excessive but still there!), (whats the ship name for them help me), Adult!Dipper, Dipcifica, Dipifica - Freeform, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut, So many emotions, adult!Pacifica, dippica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: What better way to celebrate a reunion? Filled with firsts, the night is fumbling and warm and everywhere in between - all Dipper and Pacifica want to do is keep getting lost in each other.***Dipper's shoulders were warm and bronzed from the sun over the years, broader than her own and freckled. She wanted to taste them, and the rest of him, too; map out all the dots and marks on his skin.





	lightning in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proseandsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proseandsongs/gifts).



> me @ me: do a short and sweet smut pwp
> 
> also me @ me: write over 20 pages of emotional lovemaking and expressed mutual affection, coupled with human moments such as awkwardness and insecurities (and more than enough corny pop culture references) to drag it out as much as possible
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is for [Lindsay](http://www.proseandsongs.tumblr.com) because she wrote smut for me (!!!) a year ago and I’m finally returning the favour :) She is an incredibly lovely and wonderful friend who is deserving of every good thing <3 All the thanks to her! Send her your love and admiration!!!

“Babe...”

Pacifica shook her head and knocked Dipper’s baseball cap off so she could get a better angle as her mouth returned to his, moaning when they opened to each other. She'd missed him so much, and he'd told her the same, so she had decided that their first moment alone together this summer as soon as he got back from college would be spent doing this. Hell, she was determined to go all the way. Dipper hummed low in his throat, allowing her to continue kissing him almost frenziedly for a second, but when Pacifica's perfectly manicured fingers started to fumble with her shirt's buttons in between their pressed chests, he broke off.

“Paz. Babe,” he repeated, a husky timbre of sound pushed past his mouth.

Pacifica huffed when his hands threaded through hers, stopping her efforts that were proving futile anyway. _“What,”_ she hissed out, blue eyes sparking.

He knew she wasn't really angry. He always knew what she felt, when she felt it, and when she felt that she had to fake it.

“We don't have to, you know,” he breathed out, one of his thumbs running soothingly across a knuckle.

And he looked a little awkward about it, like usual whenever they got intimate, but reiterated anyway, “There's no rush. We don't gotta do anything you don't wanna do.”

She felt tears pricking in her eyes. It was times like this that almost terrified her, when Dipper so easily cut through all her defences and her walls she threw up, to make her feel like he knew her always. 

“I-” Her voice choked off, her throat working to try and continue. “I wanna do this. I want…” It didn’t sound sure enough, so she repeated. “...I want to try.”

And, bless him, he knew she was telling the truth. And so, was she nervous? Sure. Scared of the aftermath? Hell yes. But ready for this? Yes, a thousand times over.

“Okay,” he agreed, and those two syllables caught sweetly in her own mouth when he repeated them over and over as they slowly resumed kissing. “We'll take it slow, though, okay?”

Pacifica nodded desperately, repeating the word in a murmur. “Okay.” Her eyes drifted shut. “Glacial.”

He was on top of her, pinning her, but unobtrusively, loosely propping himself up over her body. “May I?” he mumbled after a bit, in between Pacifica tilting her head a new way. She hummed consent, and felt his smile when his hands gently replaced hers and went to work on her blouse buttons.

She giggled breathlessly and flicked her eyes open some long and quiet moments later, when Dipper had to finally pull back with a scoff to look at what he was doing. “Sorry,” Pacifica breathed out, sounds interspersed with soft laughter. “Lot of buttons.”

One corner of Dipper’s lips quirked upwards into a lopsided smile, but he stayed quiet, eyes loving and focused, never straying from their task. They looked almost worshipful. His fingertips were calloused but methodical, and after the top four buttons were undone and the sides of her blouse started to fall away, revealing what was underneath, Pacifica heard his breath catch in his throat. The last button popped free and Dipper's glance up asked her wordlessly for permission – which she gave with a nod – before he brought his hands up to her shoulders and delicately pushed the blouse off her frame, to fall to the bed underneath them. 

She started to feel self-conscious then, when he didn't speak for a moment, and noticed that the both of them were turning red. “D-Do you want to st-”

“God.” He broke her off quietly, voice cracking on the word in a way she hadn't heard in years. She felt sun-drenched. His words were precise and said in what sounded like wonder. “God, you are so beautiful.”

Well, that just wasn't fair. Pacifica felt her eyes start to well up and her heart stutter in her chest. She'd heard that sentiment before, for almost all her life: from her mother when she was feeling benevolent after Pacifica had done well, from her father approvingly at a function where she was paraded around to get him more shares, from men calling out from shadowy alleyways when she walked home at night in college with keys between her knuckles. But the way Dipper Pines said it, with that tone of sincerity and seriousness and reverence, actually made her believe he meant it. It made her believe that he meant she was more that just a pretty face and body; he was talking about her mind and soul, too – as sappy as that sounded. She’d never say it out loud, of course… but it was still there. Sun-drenched.

She did feel beautiful in that moment. “I lo-” Her throat worked… Too soon; she couldn't say that yet. “I r-really like you,” she admitted instead, voice choking up no matter how hard she tried to regulate it.

“I like you, too,” Dipper said, eyes warm and understanding, just a bit nervous, as he leaned forward slowly to press a lingering kiss to her collarbone. “So much... Am I doing okay?”

Pacifica nodded, head tipping back to try and keep her tears at bay to salvage whatever remained of her eye makeup. She felt his teeth oh-so-gently graze a rounded knob of bone, and then she felt herself growing hotter for an altogether different reason. “Can you…” He was distracting her now from speech, mouthing at the hollow of her throat. “Shirt,” she gasped out, a full request impossible to manage. Her hands patted desperately at his still covered shoulders, fingernails scrabbling at the fabric. “Your shirt.”

Dipper groaned, and she felt the rumble of it reverberate through the soft underside of her chin. Hurriedly, he removed his lips for a second – earning Pacifica's huff of disappointment – to pull his tee over his head and toss it carelessly to the floor, uncaring of where it landed, before he went back to necking her.

“Ha-” she whined out, hands returning to grip tightly at Dipper's shoulders. They were warm and bronzed from the sun, broader than hers and freckled. She wanted to taste them, and the rest of him, too; map out all the dots and marks on his skin. His whole body was toned and lean now compared to the years prior, only a bit of his gangly past self remaining. They’d both lost their baby fat somewhere along the way, with each summer passing by too slowly and too quickly, all at once.

He was getting bolder now, nipping and obviously trying to leave a hickey on her neck. She winced when his teeth slid too hard. “Dip,” she bit out, eyes screwing shut. “Ah… Dip, fuck, that hurts. Stop-”

“Shit! Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, immediately pulling back. He looked scared and nervous, like she felt.

“I've, uh… I've never really… We can stop if you-”

“It's okay,” Pacifica assured him, smiling sincerely. “No hickeys up there, though. And nothing too painful.” One hand lazily left his shoulders to run through his hair, fluffing it up, brushing the bangs back to spy his birthmark. Dipper let her, though with a bit of discomfort. “Mm… You're so handsome.”

He scoffed at that, shaking his head and leaning forward to kiss her mouth again. She allowed it, but a frown settled on her face when he didn't agree or acknowledge her sentiment. “Dip,” she said in between sloppy kisses. “Dipper, I'm serious.”

“You don't have to say that, Paz, it's okay,” he said, voice sounding a bit forlorn, his lips making a path to her ear.

Something he did with his tongue, coupled with one of Dipper's hands leaving the bed to trail up and down her side, rendered Pacifica speechless for a second, but she was determined not to let it go. “But I do mean it…” He grew more still as she continued sincerely, “You are one good looking son of a bitch, Dipper Pines. Don’t you dare deny it. I’m not a liar… Not to you.”

His throat cleared and he let out a breathless, disbelieving chuckle. “I'm, uh… Not really good with this stuff…”

Pacifica wished she could see his face where he was hiding it in that spot behind her ear; what expressions were evident on it. She had to settle for running her hands through his hair gently, and turning her head to the side to peck a few kisses on the part of his cheek she could reach. “I'm just letting you know what I think. I'm not kidding… You are _so_ handsome. A-And intelligent, and driven, and amazing, and-”

She was cut off when Dipper's mouth crashed back to hers suddenly, turning her affirmations to hums and gasps. Their teeth clacked awkwardly, but in this moment, all her brain would come up with was to label it endearing. Her arousal was coming back to her again, rising steadily as Dipper's hands traced over her torso, still respectfully avoiding her covered chest. “Thank you,” she heard him breathe against her mouth when he paused to draw in air, barely audible but still undeniably there.

“I'm so lucky,” she continued, nipping at his chapped lower lip. His eyes crinkled around the edges, and Pacifica tugged it to stretch a bit farther outwards.

“How - do you think - I feel,” Dipper finally managed after a long moment, words whispered against her skin like a prayer, in between his mouth pressing down as he made his way along the length of her torso.

Pacifica bit her own freed lip, feeling herself becoming more and more sensitized. Dipper was mouthing around the lacy top of her ebony bra now, and she could see his hips twitching in her line of vision. “T-Take it off,” she said in a rush. Her hands left his hair to grab his fingers and pull them under her back to the clasp. He scrabbled at the elastic, pulling and twisting it ineffectually. Pacifica blew out a breath in frustration at his failed attempts. “You- oh…” She gasped when the scratchy stubble of his chin he had forgotten to shave today brushed against the swells of her breasts. “Unhook it, numbskull... From the middle.”

Dipper laughed quietly, his breath huffing out against her skin and sending shivers through her. "Sorry." His fingers found the clasp and finally managed to undo the hooks on it; Pacifica arched her back to help, and sighed out long and sweet when he finally slipped the bra off her. It joined his shirt on the floor in a black swath of lace, and Dipper brushed her silk blouse away to slither off the bed as well.

Her eyes blinked open to find him perched above her, his own gaze trained solely on her face. Her heart felt almost uncomfortably full, and her vision was starting to get a bit blurry again. “You can look,” she whispered out hoarsely. “You're gonna have to, if we wanna keep going.”

“You don't wanna stop?” Dipper swallowed, eyes still dutifully never leaving her face. “I mean, this is already a lot farther than we've ever gone...”

Pacifica's hands were playing with his hair again and he let out a shuddering sigh, as if in surrender. “Do you wanna stop?” she asked.

“G-God, no.”

“Then what's the issue?”

Dipper pressed a kiss to one of her wrists that was drifting by his mouth, and Paz saw that he was steadily growing redder from cheeks down to his chest. “I'm scared that I'll, ya know…” He was practically squeaking now in embarrassment, and he rushed out the rest. “Do it wrong, or- Or too fast? Or not good enough for you to-”

“You're adorable,” Pacifica interrupted, and he looked grateful she did. “Pines,” she continued soothingly, hoisting herself up so that they were sitting beside each other, Dipper still atop her legs. “It's our first time together… It probably won't be fireworks and roses, and that's okay. That doesn't mean I'll hate you or stop seeing you.”

Biting her lip coyly, she shifted so that her arms were wrapped around his midsection, and then slowly brought him closer in a hug. He sighed through his nose, a pleased noise, when Pacifica succeeded in bringing the two of them flush together. And it took everything in her not to whimper when she finally got some stimulation from their chests being pressed together, and _especially_ when he shifted to be closer and she felt something hard underneath the scratchy denim of his jeans. “You okay?” she breathed out, words ghosting over the shell of his ear. Dipper shuddered at that, and Pacifica's eyes fluttered closed.

“Yeah… Course.”

She shivered, voice very small. “I'm gonna take off my skirt now. 'Kay?”

At that, Dipper practically groaned, and she felt that hard poke on her thigh again when he nodded and disentangled himself. Bottom lip caught between her teeth, Pacifica shimmied out from under him to give herself some space, and worked the zipper open on her side. Dipper seemed so fascinated by all of it, from her face to her chest to her hands that were sliding the skirt off her legs. He almost absentmindedly palmed himself once over his jeans, and hissed when Pacifica finally got her skirt off and dropped it off the bed to the floor.

“Do you always wear something like this?” Dipper's voice was hoarse, seemingly from equal parts nervousness and bravado. She felt a bit more evidence of her arousal seep out the more he looked between her legs.

Pacifica spared a glance down to her panties, black and frothy to match her bra lying somewhere on the floor. She smirked and shook her head, starting to feel almost giddy. “Only for special occasions.”

Dipper cleared his throat. “I see.”

“Hey,” she murmured, reprimand teasing as she indicated his hand still rubbing rhythmically over his pants. “That's my job.”

Almost immediately he flung his hands off to put them up in a gesture of surrender by his head. Pacifica giggled, coming closer and starting to undo his belt. Her hands shook only a little.

He let his fingers drift down to splay through and toy with her hair while she continued, working the leather strap out through the buckle. Dipper was brushing along her fringe softly when Pacifica moved onto unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. “Well, well,” she said smugly. “Look what we have here.”

A teasing swipe of Pacifica’s fingers just above the elastic of his underwear had Dipper gasp in a breath and his stomach suck in a bit. _“Shit_ , your hands are cold, Paz.”

She smirked at his complaint. “Bad circulation. Sorry, I could always… Stop?” Her eyes met his and blinked up at him, all innocent.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Dipper mumbled, pushing his torso forward with a wince so that her hand splayed there, heel of her palm just above his erection.

“You’re gonna…” Pacifica could hear herself swallow. “Gonna have to, uh… Show me what to do here, big boy.”

Dipper smiled, his lips tucked together, as if trying to smother a laugh.

“Help me out,” Pacifica whispered after a moment of her fingers gently scratching at his navel. Wordlessly, she pushed down his jeans to his knees and Dipper caught on, wriggling a bit to get them off his legs and tossed away. “Oh,” she said weakly, the silence dragging on. Dipper was starting to turn red again, just like how she must be doing, judging by how hot her face was getting.

They were really doing this.

“Huh. Boxers… You’re not a briefs kinda guy, then?” Her attempt at joking was as awkward, but Dipper blissfully entertained her.

“Briefs are too constricting,” he confided conspiratorially, with a wink and a secret voice.

A nervous laugh bubbled out of Pacifica’s mouth. Dipper echoed it. Her hand returned to fiddle just above the fabric, slight tremors singing through her tendons. And dammit, that underwear looked good on him; it was navy, and might have had little polka dots printed into the fabric, but Paz couldn’t tell from that far away or in this lighting. She wanted to get closer to find out.

Dipper sighed out in pleasure, humming low in his throat as Pacifica’s fingers traced the elastic waistband and started to skim lower, to brush just above his erection. Her free hand, just as nervous, settled for thumbing shapes against one of his upper thighs. “‘S warmer now,” he mumbled, eyes slipping shut.

“My hands?”

“Mm.”

“Feels okay?”

“Yea- oh, _fuck_.” Dipper groaned when Pacifica’s hand finally made a pass over his still-covered cock. She smiled, pleased with herself.

Eyes flying open, Dipper’s hips jerked forward a smidge when she rubbed again, and he swore again once she cupped her hand loosely and began to pump. It all felt very hot to her admittedly biased opinion, but she assumed it was the same for him as well, even with the cotton fabric still separating skin on skin contact.

“I could make a lot of Big Dipper puns right about now,” Pacifica commented offhandedly, eyes leaving Dipper’s face to see the work her hand was getting up to. Dipper barked out a laugh, though it was laboured. She let her index finger trace the tip, where the boxers were straining the most, and saw that a bit of dampness was beginning to form there.

Dipper’s noises were muffled now, and she knew he must be biting his lip to try and keep them in. She was starting to feel a little hot under the collar herself, and knew she wasn’t really one to get prissy about wetness.

It was only when her other hand finished trailing up his thigh to cup the base of his cock that Dipper’s whimpers left him in a whoosh. “Paz, are you… Can I t-take them…”

“Off? You got it. Lift your ass,” Pacifica ordered, smile still sitting sly on her face.

Dipper’s eyes twinkled but he obeyed, and Paz drew the boxers down his legs. His breath hitched when they dragged against his cock for a second, but then they were off and on the floor, too. Pacifica’s mouth went a bit drier now that there wasn’t any clothing in the way of him. “Looks like I really did a number on you, huh,” she managed to squeak out, and Dipper was turning all shades of red again.

“Always,” he confessed after a beat. He cleared his throat. “And I do mean always.”

_“Christ.”_ She breathed in slow. “Uh, me too.” In this very bed, in fact, when her nights had been spent alone, without the man sitting across from her right now… Though there was no use thinking about that, now. Now was the real thing.

Pacifica was getting hotter, and realized that her mouth was probably the only dry thing involving her body in any way right now.

“Whatcha thinking?” Dipper asked, a bit worriedly, settling back down on knelt legs again.

She swallowed audibly, opting for the truth. “That you’re cut.”

It took a split second for Dipper’s eyes to widen in understanding, and then he laughed loud and long. One of his hands brushed her bangs back from her face, where they were beginning to stick. He shrugged apologetically, a few chuckles still escaping. “Well, ya know. Judaism and all that.”

“Then thank your rabbi sometime for me, would ya?” Pacifica heard air whistle as she breathed in sharp. Dipper was rolling his eyes and starting off on a ramble about how it hadn’t been his rabbi who’d done it, and why were they even talking about it anyway, but Pacifica’s look seemed to stop him in his tracks. “It looks… good,” she elaborated, barely, voice still tight and hoarse.

“Good? Just good?” He was teasing her now, and Pacifica felt herself relaxing again when their eyes met. Dipper shuffled closer to kiss her lips softly. “Anything else?” She felt his erection rest naked and hard on her own thigh, and shivered.

Pacifica kissed him again, considerably less gently this time. “Yeah,” she breathed against his lips, “that you should let me taste it.”

“Shit,” Dipper bit out in response, along with his cock _twitching_ against her leg. Shakily, his hand gripped Pacifica’s blonde hair at the nape of her neck, and his forehead fell forward to lean against hers. “If you keep saying stuff like that, I’m gonna…” He trailed off, breathing heavy.

“…Is that you giving me permission?” she asked carefully after a moment, rubbing their noses together.

Dipper nodded. “Yes. Please… God, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Paz teased, pecking his lips once more before shuffling back and crouching down.

She examined their positions with a critical eye, taking in Dipper’s cock jutting up from a thatch of hair that looked as unruly as the top of his head, where he knelt on the bed. With a nod, she made a decision and slid off the side to the floor.

Dip made a confused noise. “Wha-”

“Sit on the edge,” she said firmly, grabbing whatever strewn clothes of theirs were within reach from the floor and heaping them together. When he didn’t move quick enough, Pacifica patted the bed briskly. “C’mon.”

He blinked, then moved. “Y-Yeah. ‘Kay.”

Once Dipper was sitting on the bedside, his long legs coming to rest on the floor, Pacifica made a pleased noise and knelt on the makeshift cushion of clothes beneath her. She regarded him appraisingly. “Anything I should know going in?”

Dipper’s throat clicked. “D-Don’t take the ‘blow’ in ‘blowjob’ literally?”

“I’m not a dummy, dummy.” Blue eyes, makeup smudging, rolled upwards.

“Ha, ha.” Dipper sounded weak. “Just… Don’t do anything you don’t wanna do, yeah? I’ll let you know as we go, I guess.”

Pacifica hummed assent. “Sounds good to me.” And, just to be a contrary bitch, she blew cool air out lightly, right onto his tip; all the while maintaining eye contact. Dipper gulped again, but gave her a weak smile.

He was blushing scarlet now, yet hadn’t flagged at all yet. Interesting. “I’m, uh, clean, ya know. I got checked at the doctor’s and everything recently. So, uh…”

“Same here.” Paz answered the unspoken question, feeling a bit of pink in her cheeks as well. “…You still have condoms, though?”

At that, Dipper looked almost offended. As if a scientific guy like him wouldn’t come prepared, Paz supposed. A regular Boy Scout, he was. “Course I do!”

“We’ll get one on you later, then,” Pacifica said with finality, more than ready to move on and figuring Dip felt the same. When she placed her hands atop his thighs and rubbed them up and down soothingly, he jumped. Pacifica shushed him, somewhere halfway between gentle and bossy, prying his legs open further and shuffling closer. “I don’t bite.”

“I…” Dipper trailed off, and a quick glance up revealed that he was running a hand through his already mussed hair with a breathless laugh. “I wouldn’t mind if you did...” His lip quirked up goofily to one side, but then his eyes suddenly widened in terror. “Just! N-not on my-”

“I get the picture,” Pacifica interrupted him dryly. Manicured fingers danced along one of his hip bones. “Didn’t take you for a guy who liked that kinda thing.”

“What can I say?” Smiling crookedly again, Dipper leaned back a bit on his arms to a more comfortable position where he could still see her. “I’d know you put them there, babe.”

Pacifica’s breath escaped her in a hum as she drew closer. Her face was nuzzled up against his inner thigh now, and she decided to take him up on that before dealing with that task which required her to go a bit further. Open mouthed kisses with a bit of teeth… she could do that.

“Oh,” Dipper breathed out above her, legs twitching almost imperceptibly if it wasn’t for Pacifica feeling every movement from her mouth beginning to bite at skin in earnest. A muscle was jumping repeatedly near his knee.

She only stopped when one of his intakes of breath ended in a pained hiss, and drew back. The mark was beginning to bruise and colour, with a sheen on top of it. “Sorry,” she murmured. It fascinated her, though, knowing that Dip would carry that around for a while. “You okay?”

“Grand,” Dipper gritted out. Pacifica’s gaze left her handiwork to flick back up to his face, worried she’d find him in pain, but instead his whole self seemed more aroused than before.

“You like knowing I gave you a love bite?” she couldn’t help teasing, smirking all the while. Her lips darted forward to press a kiss there, before she leaned back.

“Ha- Well… A hickey from Pacifey’s like a Hallmark card,” Dipper managed, grinning.

Pacifica cringed. “You really gotta butcher my name and _Grease_ at a time like this?” Her groan this time was not of desire. Dipper’s laugh was almost too loud and sincere, making her eyes crinkle. “Pathetic.”

Dipper’s voice was fond. “Yeah, I am.”

She pressed a kiss to his other thigh, seeing how the barest trace of the remains of her lipstick stayed there as a mark. It was holding up remarkably well, to be fair, even though it was supposed to be a non-budge brand. Although, come to think of it… She wouldn’t necessarily mind _too much_ if Dipper had her lipstick marks all over his body. Oh, Lord, the Amazon review on that would be interesting… _Three stars: Not as long-lasting as advertised, but holy shit did it look great on my boyfriend’s dick, I swear to-_

“Paz.”

That snapped her out of it. She was letting her mind run away from her – but they both had that in common. Dipper was looking strained, though. Poor guy.

“I think I’m gonna go for it.”

“Shoot,” Dipper said shakily, all gratefulness and false bravado.

The mood seemed to be back, and charged electrically, when Pacifica finally bridged the gap to bring her mouth down. “Hoooooo-ly _fuck_ ,” Dipper practically squeaked when her lips slipped past the head.

“Lemme know what to do,” Pacifica breathed out, pulling back for a second and relishing in how he shuddered at her murmur. One hand scratched soft at his pubic hair, and her tongue traced along his slit delicately. “This okay?”

Dipper tentatively placed her hands in her hair, gripping gentle fistfuls of blonde wisps. “Better than okay.”

She hummed, taking his cock back in her mouth at the same time. Dipper’s hands squeezed tighter in her hair the further along she went down and swallowed him back. He was almost past her tongue, now. Pacifica felt positively wanton, her blue eyes flashing up to see Dipper look wrecked above her. She kept taking him in further.

_Right_ , she thought a few seconds later though, pulling back to cough. _Dicks and gag reflexes are a thing._

“Paz…” Dipper’s voice sounded just as strained as he looked. His hands were brushing her hair back now, tenderly, as her coughs petered out. “Babe, don’t push yourself.”

“I’m fine,” she muttered, working her jaw a bit. “Just overestimated, is all.”

Dipper snorted. “I don’t know whether I should be flattered or offended by that?”

“…Flattered,” Pacifica confessed after a beat. Her whole face felt warm, and she was sure that a combination of embarrassment and arousal was flushing down from her face to her chest. “Most definitely flattered, Dip.”

Bony, callused fingers bopped Pacifica’s nose once before retreating back up the grab hold of her hair at the nape of her neck. “You still good?”

Pacifica nodded. “Mhm. Ready for round two.” She just had to approach this problem more… seductively. Her mother had used to read trashy romance novels, and Pacifica had found them one summer in a dusty corner of their library, and secretly indulged in each and every one of them. She could do this.

She opened her mouth again and took him in, bobbing up and down this time instead of swallowing straight away. Dipper sighed, long and shuddering and pleased, and she saw him drop his head back. _Okay. So far, so good._

Reading had always been one of Pacifica’s favourite pastimes. Glamour magazines, cereal boxes, designer dress labels, classic novels, epic poetry, music, _people._ And reading Dipper right now was as easy as anything. Careful exploration revealed that he liked it when she hummed around the middle of his length; his fingers tightened pleasantly in her hair once she pressed her lips tighter together; he made a lovely moan when she swiped her tongue along the underside; and, most importantly, his body went almost completely rigid when she started to mouth and suck at the head of his cock.

“This is gonna…” Dipper breathed once, twice, collecting himself, as Pacifica grinned wickedly and bobbed her head a few more times. “Gonna be… o-over embarrassingly quick if you don’t sto- shit, shit, _shit_!”

Pacifica, dissatisfied that she wasn’t practiced enough to take his whole length in her mouth without gagging again, had decided to compromise and wrap her hand around Dipper’s base – meaning this had the side effect of cupping Dipper’s balls, in turn meaning this had the side effect of making Dipper gasp out incoherencies.

“Babe-” His voice was warbles, barely more than garbled sounds, all rushing over each other to spill out of his mouth. “Babe, stop, stop, pl- _fuck_ , Paz, time out, time out!”

The wet popping sound made when Pacifica moved away was obscene. “Did I do something wrong?” Her eyes widened in concern – Dipper really did look like a mess. And as secretly proud as she was of herself for managing to reduce this nerd to some sex-drunk guy, she still wanted it to be good. Obviously.

“Jesus _Christ,_ Pacifica.” Dipper was wheezing. “Of course not!”

She smirked. “So it was good?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Apparently so good that you had to invoke Christianity?”

Dipper groaned, his stomach spasming with a floppy sort of laughter. “You’re killing the mood.”

“Your dick would say otherwise.” She traced a fingertip down its length. Another muscle jumped noticeably, this time in his upper thigh. One of his hands shot out to grab her wrist.

“My dick,” Dipper squeaked, “was about to short circuit, thanks to you.”

Pacifica hummed. “I think that’s the whole point, Pines? Unless I misremembered everything about high school biology.”

His thumb was rubbing soothing circles onto the underside of her wrist. “Wanna last,” he said, eyes turning soft. “Wanna make it good for you.”

“Oh.” Pacifica felt herself be gently tugged up on the bed, kneeling beside Dipper.

That thumb was still maddeningly caressing her wrist, and she had the sudden urge that it would circle something else on her body. Dipper brought his head in closer. “Can I kiss you?”

“I just had your dick in my mouth.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Well I mean, yeah, sure, if that doesn’t bug you, go ahe-”

Their teeth clanged together this time when Dipper’s open mouth pressed against hers insistently; a bit painful, but lost in the general euphoria. His free hand snapped to her chest, thumbing around her areolas, while the one that still held her wrist brought it up so her fingers could card through his hair. Pacifica heard this strange moaning noise that made her throat vibrate, and belatedly realized that the sound was coming from her once Dipper tweaked a nipple.

And it was like throwing oil instead of water onto an Oregon forest fire right in the middle of August, she thought; all crackly and consuming and hot, hot, _hot._

Pacifica was kissing back just as hard now, and they were doing something with their tongues that she had never even considered would be arousing before Dipper came along. Hers traced the backs of his teeth, where his permanent metal chains were attached from his post-braces days; and she realized she must pretty far gone if she thought _that_ was hot, because she sure as hell did.

Somewhere along the way, Dipper’s other hand had ventured to her breasts, too, and was now working its way down her torso. It drummed out a rhythmic tattoo; like piano chords on her sweat-slicked skin, paying particular attention to the top of her panties.

Dipper pulled back, struggling for breath. “Gonna get you out of this thing.”

Paz’s eyes fluttered open, and it took a second for her to try and cut the noise she was making, more audible now that Dipper was just staring at her. “Th-Thought you liked it-” She gasped, hand gripping tighter from where it was tangled in his hair, as he lowered to press his mouth to her chest instead. “Oh… Oh, Dipp _er-”_ Her voice slid up a good octave during the ‘e’ of his name, drawing it out as much as any opera singer warming up her voice, when he tongued a nipple.

His other hand snapped the elastic on her undies – and, boy, if that didn’t send a spark through her – while Dipper switched his mouth to her other breast, pausing only to say, “Fucking love it, ‘s why I want it off.”

She was about to tell him off because that didn’t make any sense, but shut up pretty quick as his fingers brushed over the lace, lower and lower. And – _oh_ – just low enough. “Wet,” he mumbled into her skin, sounding smug, still keeping his mouth busy.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Pacifica realized her voice was hoarse from trying so hard to keep it quiet, and her eyes flew up from where she’d been staring down in fascination at Dipper’s ministrations, to study the ceiling instead.

She felt Dipper’s hands shift to stroke at her flank and hoist her higher onto her knees. The kisses across her chest paused, and Paz looked down again to see him staring right back up at her. “Okay?”

Pacifica nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Dipper’s eyes crinkled pleasantly and he pressed a chaste kiss to that spot on her tummy that never lay flat. Then, his gaze flicked down and he tugged her panties downwards, past her thighs. She felt, rather than saw, them slide down to pool around her knees – still too nervous to gauge his reaction. As the moment dragged on, a thousand insecurities began flitting through her head – maybe he only cared about this, or thought she was ugly, she wasn’t one to shave everything and maybe that was grossing him out, or-

“You know,” Dipper said breathlessly, trailing off. His fingers were wandering back up her legs, moving with Pacifica as she trembled. “I kinda wish I wasn’t shit at poetry. Because I’m feeling very inspired right now.” His thumbs brushed at the apex of her thighs, and he kept whispering, almost more to himself than anything. “I mean, I could write you a computer code, but that wouldn’t be the same, I don’t think…”

She laughed and wasn’t that sure why her vision had suddenly gone all watery, but didn’t question it, instead leaning down to loop her arms around Dipper’s shoulders and kiss him hard. Out of all the ways Pacifica had hypothesized this to go, he still exceeded expectations; she felt pretty and happy and _valued_ all at once. And that’s why Dipper Pines was different, not objectifying her or seeing her as a score in some stupid game like every other man in her life had. “I was feeling pretty vulnerable,” she confessed when he drew away and questioningly wiped away the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

“We can stop,” he said softly, full of compassion, not missing a beat. Not questioning why. She thought he understood her better than anyone ever had.

Pacifica shook her head, voice near silent. “I want you to touch me.”

“I’m honoured,” Dipper told her, completely sincere, like she was giving him the best gift on earth. He lowered her down onto the bed on her back, head nestling atop the pillows. A swift pull and her underwear was dragged completely off her legs as they straightened out, to join their clothes on the floor. “Teach me?”

A giggle bubbled out of her, and her hands swiped away drying tears and probably the remnants of her eye makeup, before trailing down. Pacifica wiggled her hips and spread her legs. “Just trace it like this,” she murmured, barely brushing her index finger along her lips. She sighed through her nose, and Dipper seemed enthralled with her actions and reactions as she continued. “And then sink in a bit…” Her fingertip disappeared, and Pacifica bit her tongue to stop a louder groan. She moved her wrist up and down, feeling her eyelids flutter in spite of not wanting to get too carried away. “You can sink it in further obviously if you move down a bit, and clit is near the top.”

“Knew that,” Dipper whispered back, moving closer.

Pacifica’s mouth quirked. “Course you did.” She met his gaze, chewing at her bottom lip a bit apprehensively. “No mouth down there, though, kay? I don’t like it.”

Humming assent with no questions asked, Dipper leaned over to kiss her mouth. “Of course.” His hands rested on the bed on either side of her, not rushing at all, and Pacifica let out the remaining tension she didn’t even knew she had. They made out for a moment, Dipper’s hands fondling her breasts and his hips resting tentatively against hers. Paz couldn’t stop a moan from coming out when Dip’s erection pressed against her vulva, and broke off for it to turn into a pleading noise.

“Shh, I got you,” Dipper said soothingly, sitting up and bringing a hand to trace along her like she’d shown him. He gently tugged on some hair right on her mound of Venus, and Pacifica flushed.

He was so close… _“Ahhh-”_

“Good?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

Finally, a finger pushed past her lips – Pacifica thought it was his middle one, since that was the thickest, but didn’t know and didn’t care – to drag up and down, not nearly fast enough. He readjusted his hand a second later, and Paz jolted. “Ouch!”

Instantly, Dipper’s fingers left. “Sorry, babe, I’m sorry-”

“No,” she said, sitting up on her elbows. “I should’ve mentioned no fingernails. You’re good, you can go on…” Dipper kissed her in apology, not that there was anything to forgive. “Just- Oh…” He was kissing her and resuming touch at the same time, apparently, picking right where he left off. _Glorious multitasking._

“Got it,” he said when they separated once Pacifica couldn’t support her weight on her arms anymore. She sunk back onto the pillows. “Don’t hold back… I wanna hear you, if that’s okay,” Dipper continued, and she nodded dazedly. Her hands fisted into the sheets underneath her.

Dipper added a finger, and the two of them travelled down to gather some of her slick. Paz’s breath let out in a whine when that was brought back upwards. Shit, she was wet.

That continued for a time – enough for Pacifica to thank whatever deities might be out there that she was in this position – when it became clear that Dipper’s search for her clitoris wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped. Paz felt her heart skip a beat from how endearingly concentrated he looked. She swallowed. “Bit lower,” she croaked out. One hand flopped up from the sheets, grabbing Dipper’s and pushing it down. “It’s that little nub, right th- _Hahhh-”_

For _fuck’s_ sake, he was a fast learner, rolling it between his two fingers now and causing another rush of arousal to seep out of her. Her hand, weightless, left the place where Dipper was hard at work to come rest listlessly on her forehead, unsure where else it could go. “I think I’m-” Her other hand was gripping the sheets so tight in its grip that she could hear her fingernails scratching along its thread count. “‘M g-gonna-” Pacifica’s vision of the ceiling was blurring at the edges as it all happened so quickly, and she was moaning now as he continued, her hips bucking up once – twice – then he added a thumb to brush directly over her clit, the bastard, and with a _“Fuck, Dipper,”_ she felt her orgasm hit her far quicker than she could have predicted.

Her senses went offline for a while, coming back in patches until she finally saw Dipper, back to propping himself over her, a lopsided grin on his face. “You asshole,” was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and he laughed.

Dipper pressed a chaste peck to her lips. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Pacifica’s eyes slipped close and she felt Dipper lean away to fumble with something that made a crinkly noise. But, for the life of her, she was too boneless to care.

“Asshole,” she repeated, the hand on her forehead wiping away the sweat that had gathered there. “Fuck, that was…” She whistled out a breath appreciatively. “Mmm, lemme give you one, though. It’s no fair otherwise.”

Dipper’s breathing seemed laboured. “If you’re sure, babe…”

“Fuck, yes,” Pacifica answered, snapping her eyes open. She shook out her limbs and propped herself up again. “Where’s the condom?”

“Uh…” Dipper looked a bit sheepish. He sat back so Paz could see all of him. “I kinda already… put it on.”

She snorted. “Someone’s eager.” She reached out a hand and he took it, their fingers twining together. “When?”

“Just now, when you were blissed out,” he confessed after a beat.

“Smart,” Pacifica said, tapping her thumb to an offbeat along his knuckles where their hands joined. “You’re a smart man.”

“Why, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Am I smart enough to assume that we’re good to move forward, then?”

“Right on the nose, Mr. Spock,” she agreed, taking her hand back to snap off a mock salute. “You have the conn.”

Dipper snorted. “I should’ve never told you I like _Star Trek.”_

Crooking a finger, Pacifica beckoned him closer, and Dipper leaned in so that his ear was right near her mouth – well, that sure changed the mood entirely. “I wanna put it on for you next time,” she murmured, hearing Dipper’s grip get tighter and creak the wood from where he had propped his hand up on the headboard behind her. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe.

He jerked back at that, and for a split second Pacifica thought she’d freaked him out, but when their eyes met, all she saw was dilated pupils. They nearly blended in with the earthy browns of his irises, but luckily she was close enough to count every freckle if she so desired. Dipper shifted, pulling her legs apart, and Pacifica couldn’t stop herself from mewling at the action. He swallowed, eyes darkening even further. “You like that?”

Pacifica nodded, barely breathing. _I love it. I love you._ And just like that, they’d gone from teasing right back to the state that made her toes curl.

Dipper kissed her one last time. He spoke in hushed tones. “I’ve waited for this, you know. Dreamed about it.”

“Oh,” Pacifica said, very softly. He pressed his lips to that spot on her neck that drove her crazy, then straightened up and shifted his hips closer.

She whimpered, feeling his hardness press between her legs. “Me too, actually.”

“Good,” he breathed out, smiling. “I’m gonna go for it.”

At her nod, he pushed his pelvis forward. Pacifica didn’t think anything happened, though, since all that happened was Dipper’s cock just moving up closer to her clit. Her breath hitched at the stimulation there, still sensitive from earlier, and she saw Dipper look a bit red in the face as he tried again, to the same effect.

“…I hate to tell you this,” Pacifica said, breaking the silence stretching between them. “But your dick is supposed to go _in_ the hole.”

“Yeah, yeah, smartass,” he teased, still looking a bit embarrassed though.

Paz took pity on him and canted her hips up a bit, so that his tip pressed right where it needed to go. She pushed a hand down to notch it in, and Dipper hissed when her fingers rubbed on the latex. “Right there, hon.”

“That low?”

“Mhm.”

“Sorry-” He trailed off, exhaling in pleasure as he nudged forward again and a little bit pushed inside successfully.

Pacifica’s vocal chords vibrated from the sensuality of it all – Dipper looking at her with lust in his eyes, Dipper sweetly taking his time to reach a hand up to her breasts before he moved again. It hit another snag, though, and he frowned. Pacifica blinked.

“You’re so tight,” he said, and out of all the ways Pacifica expected to hear that statement expressed tonight, the tone of it was none of those things. Dipper didn’t sound as though he was in the throes of passion and rapture, but rather that he was… concerned. _“Too_ tight, Paz.” His face was drawn together, suddenly, expression conflicted. His hand left the nipple it was circling to run through his own hair like he did when he was uncertain of something. “Are you sure you don’t-”

She huffed loudly in vexation, hips jerking up and bouncing back on the mattress. “Goddammit.” Pacifica felt frustrated tears begin to prick at the corners of her vision. She shut her lids, not wanting to look at Dipper’s expression as she continued, “Apparently I’m a bit… small. According to my doctor.” One of her hands rubbed at the space between her eyes. “It might take a while for it to… get in? Based on past experiences.”

“…You should’ve told me,” Dip said. He wasn’t chastising or angry, but gentle.

He made to pull out entirely, but Pacifica shook her head. Dipper stayed. God, he was so amazing. She winced guiltily. “I was hoping it’d be fine. Sometimes it is. Plus I didn’t wanna, like, ruin the mood? Or anything?” One eye cracked open tentatively. Dipper didn’t seem annoyed, just patient. Her other eye winked open, too. “Guess I did anyway.”

“Nah,” he assured her, one hand coming up to brush away her bangs from her eyes. They were starting to clump from how sweaty she was, and he smoothed it out gently. “I’m still _in_ you, after all,” he said, voice dropping in pitch. “That’s more than enough.”

Pacifica felt herself relax a bit, and get turned on a bit more. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t apologize,” Dipper insisted, leaning forward to kiss her. She accepted it, shoulders untensing. “I’m not hurting you, though? You still wanna continue? We don’t gotta do anything you don’t wanna do, babe.”

She kissed him back, biting his lower lip and tugging it. “Stay, Dipper… It might not be right away, but if you wanna keep going, it’s not hurting and it’ll stretch more and…” Pacifica trailed off when he rocked forward again.

Dipper licked his lips. “Okay?”

“Y-Yes.”

“I’ll stretch you out with my fingers next time,” Dipper promised earnestly. “Go all the way, if you want. As long as you need, babe.”

Pacifica loved him for that, and everything else. She moaned when he moved again, high in her throat. It did feel so good already to have him inside her, no matter if it wasn’t all of him. “Fuck me, now… please.”

His hips stuttered. “Shit,” he breathed out with a groan. He was fully hard again now, having flagged a bit from his concern earlier, and had apparently chosen to rotate his pelvis a bit as he continued, which was more than fine with her.

Words failed them for the next while as they kept going, and Pacifica eventually had the bright idea of leaning up a bit to reach a hand out and wrap it around the base of Dipper’s cock, that wasn’t in her. Dipper swore again, and Pacifica knew he’d be coming a lot sooner than he’d expected, too. Right now, all there was in her mind was Dipper – leaning over her lying on the bed to kiss her long and sweet, barely fucking an inch into her slowly but surely so that it didn’t hurt, still content and turned on with just that. He was so patient, and smart, and goddamn sexy to her that Pacifica could barely take it, and she squeezed her hand around his length a bit tighter. Dipper moaned into her mouth, hips punching forward more rapidly but just as shallowly, just as _good._

“You’re so good to me,” he said as he broke the kiss to switch to mouthing at her neck instead, and it was strange to her because her lips had been open, about to say the exact same thing.

And maybe that was the sign she’d been looking for; that precise moment, where the universe was putting up a flashing neon sign to encourage her to just _say it,_ she’d been thinking it for a while anyway, why not just _let it out–_

“I love you,” she whispered up, into the air, voice small and barely audible compared to the moans she’d just been making.

But Dipper heard her, of course, because he _always_ heard her.

“Oh, _Paz-”_ He sounded wrecked, and almost sobbed as he came, the noise muffled from where his face was buried between her neck and shoulder.

Pacifica felt his hips shudder, and a warmth inside her from what had managed to squeeze inside her. She threw her head back, biting her lip as Dipper kept going, moving her hand off his cock a few inches up to rub furiously at her clit.

He was panting as he came down from the high and stilled. With a sigh full of pleasure and satisfaction, he straightened up and met her gaze. He was smiling, and there were tears in his eyes too, and oh God, she’d made things awkward, hadn’t she? And now here she was, confessing feelings that obviously weren’t-

“I love you, too.”

Her body responded with a strangled whimper, middle finger still circling away. “You’re so amazing…” Dipper looked as in love as she felt herself, and when he reached down to push her finger off and replace it with his own, she was gone in an instant.

Dipper worked her through it, crooking his finger and gazing at her with an expression as though she was a complicated equation he looked forward to solving. Her orgasm felt just as good the second time, and when Pacifica started to finally wind down and blink back into existence, begging him to stop touching, Dipper did with no resistance. “You love me,” he said, sounding somewhere between a question and a proclamation.

Pacifica smiled, a bit bashful and quiet but a lot contented. “You do, too.” Dipper nodded and she reached a hand up to dreamily trace over his birthmark, visible through his sweat-slicked bangs. “Don’t let it get to your head, Pines.”

His head turned slightly to kiss her wrist, and she could tell from his profile that he was smiling wide. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Northwest.”

And later, once he’d tossed out the condom and they’d showered and snuggled back into bed amongst clean sheets, Dipper was cuddling her close. Her head was propped under his chin, and she felt his vocal chords thrum through her when he said, “Since we’re done chilling, wanna watch some Netflix?”

Pacifica laughed the most genuine she had in a long time, unapologetically letting the lines around her mouth and eyes crinkle; it was loud and relieved and unhindered – and a little in love – all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a lyric from Electric Love by Serena Ryder, which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7i0cYlIqmY) if you wanna have a listen!
> 
> Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed!!! My tumblr is always hoppin, and [here](http://www.emberglows.tumblr.com) so hmu :)


End file.
